


Anticipation

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, POV Charlie Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Teddy Lupin had only been on the Romanian Reserve for three weeks, but apparently that was plenty enough time to drive Charlie absolutely mad.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's June 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/727130.html): Age Disparity, Caught in the Act, & Masturbation
> 
> Thanks so much to the brilliant capitu for giving this a quick read-through for me!

Teddy Lupin had only been on the Romanian Reserve for three weeks, but apparently that was plenty enough time to drive Charlie absolutely mad. 

It had been years since Charlie had last seen the boy; between Charlie's sporadic trips home and Teddy's own travels, it had been awhile since their time in England had overlapped. Even so, when Teddy had transferred to the reserve in Romania, it had shocked Charlie, just how much little Teddy had grown up in the six odd years since Charlie had seen him last. Teddy had always been tall, but he'd finally settled into his height, his body compact and strong, with lean, corded muscle. Vivid tattoos snaked up his arms, dark black and bright colour twining together in a captivating design that disappeared into his shirt sleeves, making Charlie wonder if his chest and back were similarly marked. There was a quiet confidence about Teddy, an easy grace of movement that was completely at odds with the gangly, over-eager teenager Charlie only half-remembered. Charlie couldn't help but notice that Teddy's mid-twenties were clearly treating him well.

Worse, though, than Teddy's striking looks and magnetic presence, was his undeniable competence and his clear and obvious love of dragons. Teddy had spent the last six years working at different dragon reserves all over the world, learning what each reserve had to offer as he tried to find the perfect fit. Charlie respected him for that. He'd always been a sucker for a man who understood and shared his lifelong obsession with the majestic creatures. 

And then there were the sly smiles and the sharp wit, the way Teddy was always _there_ whenever Charlie looked up. Charlie had been playing this game for decades now, so he knew when somebody looked at him with intent, when the heavy gaze upon him was appraising and appreciative. Teddy wasn't shy about looking, wasn't shy about Charlie _seeing_ him looking, either. He was shameless and brazen with his blatant admiration. It clearly didn't matter to Teddy that Charlie was more than twice his age, that he was part of the family that had practically raised him. Truth be told, it didn't matter much to Charlie, either. He hadn't been around much when Teddy was growing up, and it was clear he was _all_ grown up now. Still, it could get complicated, bedding one of his fellow handlers, and Charlie much preferred to avoid complications when possible. Teddy was a flashing neon sign that spelled trouble.

"I can handle the rest from here. You lot can go ahead and clear out," Charlie said, after the rest of the handlers had finally managed to put out the surrounding fires. There'd been a territory dispute between their two Norwegian Ridgebacks which had required all hands on deck for the past several hours. Things had finally calmed down, though, and as the Senior Handler at the reserve, Charlie could wrap things up on his own. It was gone midnight now, and he knew the rest of his team would be keen to shower off and get some sleep before morning shift started. Most of them didn't have to be told twice before clearing off, but of course, Teddy lingered. His smile was slow and lazy as he offered Charlie a hand. Charlie didn't miss the suggestive lilt of his voice.

"I've got it," Charlie said gruffly, trying not to think of how nice it would be to take Teddy up on his tacit offer. "You're off the hook for the night. Go on and get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Teddy murmured with a cheeky salute, before turning and walking towards the communal showers. Charlie allowed himself a few moments to stare at his arse, before turning back to the task at hand. He was eager for a shower (and a wank) himself, and the sooner he finished securing the area, the faster he could get to it.

It took him another hour before he called it quits, his mind already anticipating the hot, cleansing rush of the shower that waited for him just over the hill. Given how much time had passed since he'd dismissed the others, Charlie fully expected the showers to be empty, but he really should have known better. Teddy bloody Lupin had clearly made it his mission in life to make Charlie lose his goddamn mind.

Charlie had already striped his shirt off by the time he registered the sound of running water, and he made his way towards the showers cautiously, the unexpected noise putting him on alert. He supposed he should be grateful that there wasn't anything more sinister going on in the showers than a naked Teddy getting himself off, but he couldn't seem to manage it with all the furious lust rushing through his system. Charlie paused in the archway, his greedy eyes taking in every detail. 

Teddy's head was tipped back beneath the stream of water, his magenta hair sticking in damp tendrils to his forehead as he panted through his obvious pleasure. His hand moved with slow and steady surety over the hard length of his erection, the tight muscles of his abdomen clenching and rippling as he stroked. Charlie's gaze followed the bright swirls of Teddy's tattoos up strong forearms and biceps, across his shoulder to where it sprawled in vivid chaos across his breast bone. The lines of it moved and undulated as Teddy worked himself over, and Charlie wondered if it was a magical tattoo, or if it was just the sinuous way Teddy moved that made the ink look like it was alive. Charlie's mouth went dry as he watched, unable to move or look away from the arresting sight. He wondered if Teddy planned this, if he lay in wait for Charlie so he could finally make his move. And then Teddy's eyes opened, slanting over at Charlie as a coy smile spread across his lips, and Charlie didn't have to wonder any longer. 

The boy really was the definition of trouble.

Charlie desperately wanted to fuck him.

"Enjoying the show?" Teddy asked cheekily, his hand continuing to move in leisurely strokes.

Charlie shrugged, before moving to lean back against the shower wall opposite Teddy. "I've seen better." If the little brat wanted to play, Charlie could play.

Teddy pouted prettily, smugness dancing in his eyes when Charlie's gaze lingered on his lips. No doubt Teddy was perfectly aware what every bloke who saw those full lips was thinking about. 

"You could join me," Teddy suggested, his voice practically a moan as his hand continued moving over his cock. His eyes trailed down Charlie's body, lingering on his exposed chest before settling on his groin, the bulge of his erection evident. "We could help each other out."

"Hmm…" Charlie said, pretending to think about it before smirking over at Teddy. "I don't think so. You seem to be doing just fine on your own."

Teddy's mouth dropped open. He clearly hadn't anticipated Charlie's refusal. "But what about you?"

Charlie crossed his arms across his chest, leaning more heavily on the tile wall behind him. If it happened to more obviously draw attention to the large line of his erection pushing out against his trousers, well, then, that couldn't really be helped. "I'm good where I am, thanks." Teddy's hand had stopped moving, his gaze glassy as he stared hungrily at Charlie's covered groin, before looking up into Charlie's eyes a bit helplessly. Charlie smiled, slow and predatory. It satisfied some primal instinct to see Teddy a little less sure-footed. "Well, go on then," Charlie said, gesturing at Teddy. "I don't have all night."

Teddy licked his lips, something hot sparking in his eyes as he spread his feet a little wider and grabbed hold of himself once more. He tipped his head back beneath the spray, arching his back and exposing the smooth line of his throat. It was obvious that Teddy knew exactly how good he looked like this, how fucking sexy he was when he put his body on display. Charlie had never been a fan of false modesty, and it turned him on to see Teddy's confidence in his sexuality, how unabashed he was as he took his pleasure. His hand began to move faster, his grip harder as he chased his orgasm. He didn't stop putting on a show, though, his free hand sliding over his body with sensual purpose, drawing Charlie's gaze to his nipples, his collarbone, his neck. Teddy moaned when he tugged at his hair, and Charlie had to fight not to moan with him as he imagined what it would feel like to bury his own hands in Teddy's ever-changing locks, to hold on tight as Teddy swallowed his cock. Teddy clearly had some idea of the route Charlie's thoughts had taken, because his cheek plumped in a smile before he slid two fingers into his mouth, sucking and gasping against them like he'd been waiting all night to have something in his mouth. Given Teddy's little seduction plan, maybe he had. 

Eventually, Teddy's steady pace began to falter, his breathing growing stuttered as his toes began to curl against the slick floor. "You're getting close, aren't you sweetheart?" Charlie asked, his voice a low purr.

An animal sound left Teddy's throat, shocked and aroused. His gaze snapped to Charlie's and Charlie couldn't help but smile at the raw desire he saw shimmering in their depths. Inside his trousers, Charlie's trapped cock throbbed, and it was all Charlie could do not to reach down and pull himself out. 

"Go on then, love. Come for me."

Teddy cried out and came, as if all he'd been waiting for was Charlie's permission. His release spattered across the tiles, before the steady stream of water swirled it down the drain. Even above the hiss of the shower, Teddy's panting breaths were audible. He was beautiful, wrung out and spent in the wake of his release, his cheeks flushed and his hands shaking with adrenaline and endorphins. Charlie wanted to see more, wanted to see what he looked like writhing and begging beneath him, wanted to see that pretty face screwed up in desperation as Charlie pushed Teddy to his very limits. But they weren't there. Yet. 

It took another minute for Teddy to fully come back to himself. He shut off the water and took a step towards Charlie, his expression hopeful as his eyes flicked down towards Charlie's bulge. "Do I get to see you, now?"

Charlie considered it, but if there was one thing his fifty odd years had taught him, it was that the sweetness of anticipation should not be underestimated. He shook his head. "I don't think you've earned that yet, baby."

Teddy shuddered and took another step closer. "And what do I have to do to earn it?" Teddy asked, low and flirty.

Charlie grinned at him. "Oh, you don't think I'm going to make it that easy for you, do you? You're a smart boy. You can figure it out."

Teddy's breath left him a soft woosh, and Charlie could see his softened prick take interest in the proceedings. Oh, Charlie forgot how much _fun_ he could have with a younger lover. Teddy gave Charlie one last hungry, longing once-over, before he seemed to center himself once more. The expression he turned on Charlie this time was all heat and determination. 

Charlie half expected some kind of argument, but instead Teddy just flashed him a cocky smile. "Enjoy your shower, Charlie." 

He darted close to Charlie as he left, brushing a soft kiss against Charlie's cheek before slipping away. Charlie was fairly certain he was exaggerating the sway of his hips, but that didn't stop him from staring at Teddy's arse, picturing all the delightfully debauching things he hoped to do to it someday soon.

Charlie waited until he heard the familiar clang of the outer door closing before striping off the rest of his clothing and turning on the same shower that Teddy had been under just minutes earlier. His cock throbbed as he took himself in hand, and he stroked himself fast and rough beneath the hot spray, images of Teddy dancing through his head. A sense of eagerness buzzed through him as he wondered what Teddy would do next. There was no doubt that Charlie had laid out a challenge for Teddy, and if Charlie knew the boy at all, he was certain Teddy would rise spectacularly to the occasion. Only time would tell what Teddy had in store for him, but for now, Charlie would enjoy the exhilarating anticipation of the next move.

One thing was for certain. Charlie was very much looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
